The invention relates to a combination of two bodies having tube-shaped or sleeve-shaped connecting sections which can be plugged into one another, as part of an air-conditioning line system in an aircraft.
When assembling the air-conditioning line system of an aircraft, a simple solution for connecting to one another, in a secure manner, adjoining elements of the line system that can be plugged into one another, is aspired to because of the length of the line system and the large number of connecting points which goes along with this. It is known practice to connect two line elements that have been pushed into one another, by means of an externally fitted clamp strap. The fitting of the clamp strap, and also its removal in the course of disassembly, is a comparatively laborious operation for the assembly personnel. The clamp strap also means additional material costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,187 discloses to couple two hose-like or pipe-like bodies by means of a locking projection which runs, when the two bodies are joined together, within a lead-in groove in the other body and finally snaps into a locking clearance constructed at the end of the lead-in clearance. In the plug-in coupling known from this document, said lead-in clearance has a number of bends, that is to say, consists of successive sections of the groove which extend alternately axially and in the peripheral direction.
FR 2,357,809, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,023 WO 96/14096, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/233,718 all disclose coupling mechanisms for coupling two tubular bodies. The bodies have end portions that can be axially inserted into each other and subsequently rotated relative to each other to join the two bodies. Relative rotation of the bodies causes a locking projection on one of the bodies to engage in a locking recess of the other body. To release the coupling of the bodies, relative rotation of the bodies in the opposite direction is required whereupon the bodies can be axially pulled apart. GB 280,556, discloses a pair of tubes or pipes each having a cross section conforming to an Archimedes' spiral. To join the tubes together, the tubes are inserted into each other and then turned with respect to each other.